


and they were roommates

by nextyear



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: College AU, Other, Season: COUNTER/Weight, au where the golden war happened a couple decades earlier, oh my god they were roommates, rated t for swearing and also bad illegal fish puns, september au, technically there are spoilers but they're very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextyear/pseuds/nextyear
Summary: "You know that thing I said a while ago about how it would be a really bad idea to date my roommate? Well, what if it actually isn't a bad idea, and I should totally date my roommate?"





	1. four conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ringingglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringingglass/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> approximately 100 out of the 1000 words in this chapter are fish-themed sexual innuendo. i'm deeply ashamed of this but not ashamed enough to get rid of it

"I’m serious, Aria. He left his socks on the kitchen counter."

"Okay, that’s pretty bad." Aria took a sip of her coffee. "Have you talked to him about it?"  
  
"Okay, that- that’s not the point," Cass said. "He’s technically a grown adult. He should know not to do that."  
  
"He’s just a little messy," said Aria. "I’m sure that if you say something about it, he’ll stop."  
  
Cass sighed. "You’re probably right."  
  
"So you’ll talk to him?"  
  
"I’ll try."  
  
  
  
"I’m gonna be real with you, Aria." Mako took a big drink from his cup, which appeared to be filled with whipped cream. "It’s going great. Like, really great."  
  
"Really?" Aria smiled hesitantly. "That’s… great."  
  
"Why are you doing that weird voice?"  
  
"I’m not doing a weird voice," said Aria. "I’m just happy you things are going well with you and Cass."  
  
"Yeah," Mako said, crossing his legs. "I mean, they’re kinda quiet, but it’s whatever. It’s good, y’know?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I tried inviting them to hang out, but they’re studying, like, all the time."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." Mako shrugged. "They’re always holed up in their room reading and stuff. But it’s whatever. I’m sure they’ll loosen up in no time."  
  
  
  
"He’s a complete terror, Aria," Cass said, gripping their phone a bit more tightly than was necessary. "Absolutely terrible. I need to move."  
  
"Hi, Cass," said Aria. "I’m great; thanks for asking."  
  
"That’s nice. I’m having a horrible time."  
  
Aria sighed, loudly enough that Cass could hear through the phone. "What happened?"  
  
"I told him to stop leaving his shit everywhere-"  
  
"Cass-"  
  
"I tried to be nice about it, Aria. I really did. But he’s… he’s impossible." Cass paused, leaning back in their chair. "I can’t talk to him. I can’t. I’m going to go beg Maxine and Maritime to let me sleep on their couch for the next eight months."  
  
"Is it really that bad?"  
  
"Worse." Cass ran a hand over their face. "I can’t believe I rushed into something so stupid-"  
  
"You can be pissed at me if you want," Aria offered.  
  
"But it’s not your fault," Cass said, voice tinged with annoyance. "It’s my fault for listening to you."  
  
"You did say you wanted a roommate."  
  
" _Needed_ a roommate. Not wanted. There’s a difference," said Cass. "The difference being that I can’t get an apartment on my own, and my parents would kill me if they found out I moved off campus."  
  
"I doubt they’re actually going to try to kill you," said Aria. "But if they do, I bet we could take ‘em."  
  
"Not literally kill me," Cass said. "They’d disapprove. Which is probably worse."  
  
"What’s their deal, anyway?"  
  
"Well, with Sokrates being Sokrates, they’ll never be Apokine." Cass sighed. "So I’m the spare."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So my parents don’t want me going anywhere where they can’t have someone keep an eye on me," Cass answered. "They don’t want me doing anything… foolish."  
  
"Don’t take this the wrong way, Cass," said Aria, "but I hate your parents."  
  
"How could I possibly take that the wrong way?" Cass deadpanned. "It’s not like you’ve told me every day since we met that you despise my family and all that they stand for."  
  
"I don’t hate your family personally," said Aria. "I just think they’re shitty imperialists."  
  
"I should introduce you to Sokrates sometime," said Cass. "Or possibly take steps to ensure that you never cross paths."  
  
  
  
"I think we’re really getting somewhere," said Mako, flopping into Aria’s couch. "We had, like, a bonding moment."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." Mako kicked off his sneakers and pulled his feet up onto the couch. "They came up to me and made some weird comment about my socks, and then I said some really funny stuff that they didn’t laugh at, but then they had to go study."  
  
"That sounds terrible and awkward."  
  
Mako huffed. "You’re such a buzzkill."  
  
"Hey, I just call it like I see it."  
  
"It’s progress, okay?" Mako leaned his head back into the couch cushions. "I’m gonna get through that cold, distant exterior, and then we’re gonna be like a house on fire."  
  
"Like a what?"  
  
"It’s an idiom."  
  
"You’re an idiom," said Aria. "It’s supposed to be getting on like a house on fire."  
  
" _You’re_ an idiom," Mako muttered, throwing his mismatched socks on the floor.  
  
Aria sighed. "Have you ever considered that maybe Cass is annoyed because you're messy?"  
  
"Nope," Mako said. "Why? Is that a thing?"  
  
"I don’t know," said Aria. "It’s just that you can be… oblivious. And messy."  
  
"You’re messy, too."  
  
"Not as messy as you." Aria paused, leaning her head back against the couch cushions. "Are you sure everything’s okay with you and Cass?"  
  
"I’m telling you, everything’s fine," Mako said. "Cass is fine and chill."  
  
Aria raised an eyebrow. "You think Cass is ‘fine and chill?’"  
  
"Why wouldn’t they be?"  
  
"I wouldn’t necessarily describe Cass as ‘chill.’"  
  
"What about fine?"  
  
Aria thought for a moment. "Do you mean fine like ‘I’m fine’ or fine like ‘damn, they’re fine?’"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Okay, I’m gonna go with no."  
  
"Really?" Mako tilted his head. "Because I was thinking yes to both."  
  
"Yes to both?"  
  
"Yes to both," Mako repeated. "Cass is totally cool and fine. They cook, too, which is a bonus. As long as you don’t mind eating fish all the time."  
  
"You don’t like fish?" Aria asked.  
  
"It’s not that I don’t like fish," said Mako. "I just don’t wanna eat it every night. Well, I mean, there’s one fish I wouldn’t mind eating every night-"  
  
"Mako, gross."  
  
"I was gonna say tuna," Mako insisted. "Though, now that you mention it, I wouldn’t say no to a sip of that shrimp cocktail."  
  
"Okay, first of all, ew," said Aria. "Secondly, you know that shrimp cocktail isn’t a drink, right?"  
  
"The sauce is."  
  
"Again, ew." Aria made a face. "Now, let’s get back to the topic at hand-"  
  
"We were talking about Cass, right?" said Mako. "I was just saying that I'd, y’know, try their fish tacos."  
  
"No."  
  
"Take a bite of those crab cakes."  
  
"Mako, no."  
  
"Get a spoonful of that bouillabaisse."  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Y’know, put some of that smoked salmon on my bagel and go to town."  
  
"What does that even mean?" Aria asked, looking genuinely distressed. Mako shrugged.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment. Aria picked up her coffee, then set it back down.  
  
"Mako?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You’re just kidding, right?" Aria pursed her lips. "Like, you’re not actually…"  
  
"Into Cass?" Mako guessed. Aria nodded. "Nah. I mean, they’re… you know. But they’re not my type. Plus, I’m not gonna date someone I have an eight month lease with."  
  
"Oh," said Aria, visibly relieved. She took a sip of her coffee. "I didn’t know you had a type."  
  
Mako thought for a moment. "Does ‘someone who is actually willing to speak to me’ count as a type?"  
  
Aria rolled her eyes. "Don’t act so pathetic. It’s not cute."  
  
"I can be pathetic and cute," said Mako. "I’m always cute."


	2. reaching out

"And then he just walked away, like it didn’t even matter," Cass said. Their phone was wedged between their cheek and their shoulder, and they were chopping garlic.   
  
"I would offer to let you stay in my home, but I do not have a bed. Or food," AuDy said, their voice sounding tinny through the receiver.   
  
"It’s fine." Cass sighed. "You live too far from campus, anyway."   
  
"I do not need to be near to the campus," AuDy said. "I have all the knowledge I need."   
  
"Lucky you," Cass said drily. "You know, if I-"   
  
"What’s up with the pasta?"   
  
Cass looked up suddenly, nearly dropping their knife in surprise. "What?"   
  
"Sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt anything." Mako leaned against the counter. "I was just wondering about your pasta. It’s always in the freezer, and it looks kinda weird, and I wasn’t sure if it would be rude to ask about it."   
  
"Oh." Cass put down their knife and wiped their hands with a towel. "Sorry, AuDy. I’ll call you back."   
  
"It is no problem," said AuDy. They hung up, and Cass set their phone on the counter.   
  
"So, uh." Mako tapped his fingers on the countertop. "Why’s it black?"   
  
"Squid ink. It’s squid ink pasta."   
  
"Is that good?" Mako asked. "Wait, that’s a dumb question. You wouldn’t make it if it was bad."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Unless you just like bad pasta."   
  
"You’re not going to leave, are you?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
Cass paused, then, apparently coming to some sort of conclusion, looked up from their cutting board. "Wash your hands."   
  
"What?"   
  
Cass used the edge of their knife to push the garlic off the cutting board and into one of the two pots on the stove, then put the cutting board down in front of Mako. "If you’re going to barrage me with questions and then refuse to leave my kitchen, the least you could do is chop some tomatoes."   
  
"It’s our kitchen," Mako said, putting his hands under the faucet. "We share the kitchen."   
  
"I’ve never seen you use it." Cass handed Mako a bowl of cherry tomatoes and a knife. "Here, cut these in half."   
  
"I use the microwave and the fridge and stuff." Mako bit the inside of his cheek. "I just can’t cook."   
  
"You’re in college and you never learned how to cook?"   
  
"No one ever taught me." Mako tried to cut a cherry tomato in half and ended up squishing it instead. Shrugging, he ate it and moved on.   
  
"You can’t live on your own and not know how to cook anything."   
  
"I don’t live on my own." Mako popped another cherry tomato into his mouth. "I live with you."   
  
Cass paused, their brow furrowed in thought. Then, as if they had reached a conclusion, they looked up from the sauce they were stirring and finally met Mako’s eyes.   
  
"Here, look at this," Cass said, gesturing towards the saucepan. "I like to add more stuff to mine, but all you really need is olive oil, garlic, and salt and pepper. You dilute the tomato paste with water, heat it on medium-high, and then add the stuff while you stir. That’s your sauce."   
  
Mako looked at them quizzically, but Cass just set down the spoon and moved on.   
  
"Now we’re going to boil the pasta," said Cass. "I made the noodles ahead of time, but store-bought works fine-"   
  
"You make your own noodles? Like, from scratch?" Mako poked a noodle. "Who does that?"   
  
"Don’t touch those."   
  
"Is that shrimp? Are you making shrimp?"   
  
"Don’t touch the shrimp." Cass swatted his hand away with one hand, stirring the pasta with the other.   
  
"Seriously, how do you have time for all this?"   
  
"I make time." Cass adjusted one of the burners. "I like to cook. It reminds me of home."   
  
"Oh." Mako watched Cass stir, focused and methodical. "Where’s home?"   
  
Cass smothered a laugh. "Sorry, I… I’m from Apostolos." They tucked a strand of hair behind their ear. "I’m just used to people knowing. Or at least assuming."   
  
"Knowing?"   
  
"I’m surprised Aria didn’t say anything." Cass tugged at their sleeve. "My parent is the ruler of the Apostolosian Empire. I’m a scion of the royal family."   
  
Mako tapped his fingers against the counter. "So, you’re, like, some kind of fish prince?"   
  
Cass laughed for real this time, loud and bright and full. "If you were Apostolosian, I could have you tried for treason for that."   
  
"Good thing I’m not," said Mako. He paused for a moment, putting down his knife. "Do I have to do anything special now that I know I’m rooming with royalty? Like, should I announce your entrances?"   
  
"Please don’t," Cass said. "If you absolutely must do something, putting away your things would be great."   
  
"I’ll see what I can do," Mako said with a grin. "Your highness," he added.   
  
"Please don’t call me that." To Mako’s satisfaction, Cass looked like they were barely suppressing another laugh. "And don’t make that face, either."   
  
"What face? This face?"   
  
"Yes, that one. Stop it."   
  
"Did you say keep doing it? You want me to keep making this face?"   
  
"You’re not funny, Mako-" Suddenly, Cass froze. "Does it smell like something burning?"   
  
Cass cursed in Apostolosian as they took the pan off the heat and turned off the burner. They turned back to Mako, brow furrowed. "What are you smiling about?"   
  
"I’ve never heard an Apostolosian cuss word before," Mako said. "Assuming you were cussing just now and not saying, like, ‘Hey, what’s up?’"   
  
"Why would I say that?"   
  
"I dunno. I don’t speak Apostolosian."   
  
Cass didn’t seem particularly amused by that, so Mako watched them finish cooking in relative silence, only speaking to make an occasional joke or comment. After a surprisingly short amount of time, Cass was finished.   
  
"It should be ready to eat now," they said.   
  
"Can I have some?" Mako asked, watching Cass look through the cupboard.   
  
Cass looked at him like he had just said something ridiculous. "I always make enough food for you to have some." Sure enough, they had gotten two bowls.   
  
"Yeah, I know," Mako said. "I was just… checking."   
  
Mako had, in fact, not known. He’d always assumed Cass made extras for leftovers and that they only offered him some to be polite. It was hard to tell when it came to Cass, when they made dinner for two and ate alone at the kitchen counter.   
  
This time, though, Cass pulled two chairs up to the counter, and they ate together.   
  
"This is actually really good," Mako said. "And not even that burnt."   
  
"I don’t usually leave the sauce on that long," Cass said. "You were distracting me."   
  
"I didn’t know you found me so distracting," Mako said with an exaggerated wink.   
  
Cass gave him an unamused look.   
  
"C’mon, Cass, I really wanna hear more about how distracting I am."   
  
"If you keep this up, I’m not going to show you how to make a frittata."   
  
"What the heck is a frittata, and why would I even want one?"   
  
"It’s an egg dish, sort of like a crustless quiche," said Cass. "You said you never learned how to cook, so… I thought I should at least offer."   
  
Mako looked up from his plate with a start. "You wanna teach me how to cook?"   
  
"Yeah." Cass tucked a strand of hair behind their ear. "Everyone should know how."   
  
Mako grinned. "Well then, Professor Cass, let’s get crackin.’"   
  
Cass stared at him.   
  
"Get it? ‘Cause eggs?"   
  
Cass scowled.   
  
"Aw, come on. It’s funny."   
  
Cass rolled their eyes. "You’re doing the dishes."


	3. the storm over september

"I’ve been outside during a rainstorm before."  
  
"This isn’t just a rainstorm," Mako explained. "This is, like, _the_ storm. The father of all storms. The daddy storm."  
  
Cass glanced toward the window. "It doesn’t look so bad," they said, charitably ignoring Mako’s last comment.  
  
"That’s because it’s just started," Mako said. "Look, I’ve lived here for pretty much my whole life. I can tell when a storm’s gonna be bad."  
  
Cass sat on the couch with a huff. "Fine."  
  
Mako sat down next to them, pulling his feet up onto the couch. "You wanna watch some TV?"  
  
"We don’t have a TV," Cass said.  
  
"We could watch something on my laptop," Mako suggested. "I’m sure I’ve got some good rainy day movies."  
  
Cass opened their mouth to say that they had too much homework, _sorry, maybe some other time_ , but-  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Great!" Mako leapt up from the couch. "I’ll be right back."  
  
Cass sat there, one leg crossed over the other, wondering when they’d gotten so soft.  
  
  
  
Mako had chosen some cheesy comedy that he’d insisted was a classic, and Cass had conceded for reasons they couldn’t quite grasp. And, without really paying attention to what they were doing, Cass found themself sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with Mako on the couch, watching the absolute worst movie they had ever seen.  
  
"Ooh, this is the good part," Mako whispered. Cass wasn’t sure whether to shush him or take his interruption as a much-needed reprieve from the film. Then one of the actors made a particularly bad joke, and Cass quickly opted for the latter.  
  
"I don’t think there is a ‘good part,’" Cass said. "This movie is awful."  
  
"Cass!" Mako hit the pause button, then turned to face them, pouting. "How could you say something like that to me?"  
  
"It’s not good," said Cass.  
  
"Name one thing about it that’s not good," Mako challenges.  
  
"The jokes, the acting, the special effects-"  
  
"That’s not fair," said Mako. "It came out, like, twenty years ago."  
  
"Fine, I’ll give you a pass on the effects," said Cass. "But everything else is still bad."  
  
"What about the part where they trick the youngest brother into eating raw fettuccine?" Mako said, becoming more agitated by the second. "That’s hilarious!"  
  
"That wasn’t funny," said Cass. "It was terrible. They could have seriously harmed his digestive system."  
  
"It’s just a movie," Mako said. "It’s not like that would actually happen."  
  
"Clearly, you’ve never had older siblings," Cass said. "Mine did stuff like that all the time when I was little."  
  
"You have siblings?"  
  
"Yeah," said Cass. "I’m the youngest."  
  
"Did they ever make you eat raw fettuccine?"  
  
"I’m not gullible enough to eat raw fettuccine."  
  
"Really?" Mako thought for a moment. "You know, there’s something on your shirt," he said, pointing.  
  
Cass rolled their eyes. "I’m not falling for that."  
  
"Falling for what?" Mako said innocently. "I’m just letting you know that there’s something on your shirt."  
  
"I know you’re going to flick me."  
  
"I’m not gonna flick anyone."  
  
Cass gave him a disapproving look.  
  
"I’m serious. You should wash that before it stains."  
  
"It’s not going to-" Instinctively, Cass looked down, and Mako flicked them on the nose.  
  
"Ha!" Mako grinned. "You totally are gullible."  
  
"I was just worried about the stain," Cass said, crossing their arms.  
  
"Yeah, ‘cause you actually thought there was something on your shirt," said Mako. "I expected more after that whole speech about your mean siblings."  
  
"They were never actually mean," Cass said. "They would just, like, tell me that I was going to die if my hand was bigger than my face. That kind of thing."  
  
"If your hand is bigger than your face?" Mako repeated. "Isn’t your face bigger?" He held his palm up to his face. Feeling more than a little smug, Cass smacked the back of his hand.  
  
"Ow! What the hell?" Mako pulled his hand away, a look of pure betrayal on his face.  
  
Cass burst out laughing. "You’ve really never heard that one before?"  
  
"Is that a thing?"  
  
"Yeah," said Cass. "My siblings did that to me all the time when I was little."  
  
Mako squinted at Cass for a moment. "I can’t imagine you ever being a little kid."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Mako shrugged. "You just seem so put together. It’s weird to think about you ever not being like that."  
  
"Put together?"  
  
"Yeah." Mako shrugged again. "You’re all smart and responsible, and you cook your own meals, and you always look nice, even in the morning."  
  
Cass wanted to argue, but they found themself a bit too fixated on the last point. "You think I look nice?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Mako said offhandedly. "I mean, you always iron your shirts and brush your hair and everything."  
  
"Oh." Of course he had meant it like that. Not that Cass cared whether Mako thought they were good-looking. And even if they did, it was just an ego thing. It didn’t have to be Mako specifically; it would’ve been nice to get that kind of compliment from anyone. Even if, for whatever reason, they couldn’t seem to stop wondering what Mako thought of them.  
  
"If I try to imagine you as a kid, all I can picture is, like, your current face on a kid body, which is a really creepy image," Mako continued.  
  
"I’m sure you could find pictures on the Mesh." Cass regretted this immediately after saying it.  
  
"Ooh, that’s a good idea!" Mako pulled his phone out of his pocket and started typing.  
  
"Why do you do that?"  
  
Mako looked up from his phone. "Do what?"  
  
"That," Cass said, gesturing towards his phone. "Can’t you do it all in your head?"  
  
Mako shrugged. "I like doing it like this." He started typing again, then looked back at Cass. "Nothing’s coming up."  
  
Cass glanced at his phone. "You misspelled Apostolos." They looked back at Mako in disbelief. "Wait, do you think my name is _Cass Apostolos?_ "  
  
"No!" Mako said quickly.  
  
"What’s my full name, then?"  
  
Mako hesitated. "It’s, uh-"  
  
"You’re looking it up in your head, aren’t you?" Cass sighed. "How do you not know the name of someone you live with?"  
  
"How would I know?" Mako said. "You never told me your full name."  
  
"We live together," Cass said, frowning. "My name was on the lease."  
  
"I forgot, okay?" Mako slumped into the couch cushions. "You have a long name."  
  
"You couldn’t even remember my first name."  
  
"It’s Cass something," Mako said. "No, wait. Cassander. I knew that one."  
  
There was something about hearing Mako say their name that gave Cass pause. Maybe it was the way he said it, or maybe it was just the sound of his voice.  
  
Cass swallowed. "That was an easy one."  
  
"Fine, just tell me."  
  
"Cassander Timaeus Berenice." _Third scion of House Pelagios_ —they didn’t say it, but they could practically feel the title hanging in the air. Cass suddenly felt petty for asking about their name in the first place. It was just a name, a name they had barely even used since arriving on September.  
  
"I think I’m just gonna stick with Cass."  
  
Feeling strangely relieved, they held back a smile. "Cass is fine."


	4. structure and purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i looked through a lot of frittata recipes and read a wikipedia article about ancient greek drinking parties so this chapter is pretty much airtight

"Olives are gross."   
  
"They’re part of the recipe," said Cass. "I always make it like this."   
  
"It’s never a bad time to try new things." Mako grabbed the jar of olives and put it back in the fridge.    
  
"Fine," said Cass. "Can you chop the asparagus?"   
  
"Asparagus is also gross," said Mako. "Next."   
  
Cass sighed. "What about mushrooms? Are mushrooms gross?"   
  
"Yeah. They look all weird on the inside," said Mako. "And no red peppers. They’re icky."   
  
"Okay, Mako," Cass said, exasperated. "Will you eat onions?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Great," said Cass. "Here, just slice this in half-"   
  
"I can’t cut onions," Mako said. "They make my eyes hurt."   
  
Cass was starting to look downright murderous. "What about a potato? Can you dice a potato, or is that too much for you?"   
  
"Nah, it’s fine," said Mako. "I’m on it. As soon as you tell me what dicing means."   
  
  
  
"You’ve never cracked an egg before, have you?"    
  
"Nope."   
  
"Okay, just watch me." Cass tapped the egg against the edge of the bowl until it cracked, then poured the contents into the bowl and threw away the shell. "You think you can do that?"   
  
"Totally," said Mako. He grabbed an egg and slammed it into the bowl. It cracked in his hand, spilling yolk all over the countertop.    
  
"What- why-" Cass looked devastated. "Why would you do that?"   
  
"I just did what you did!" Mako said, staring at his egg-covered hand.   
  
"That is not what I did," Cass said. "Okay, just go wash off your hands, and I’ll clean this up."   
  
"Can I do another one?" Mako asked, sticking his hands under the faucet.    
  
Cass gave him an exasperated look. "I think one was enough for today."   
  
  
  
"Is it almost done?"   
  
"I don’t know," Cass said flatly. "Why don’t you check the timer?"   
  
"The timer says it’s gonna be six more minutes," said Mako. "I’m hungry."   
  
"It’s only six more minutes," said Cass. "You can wait for six minutes."    
  
"I’m, like, really hungry."   
  
"I’m starting to feel like you’re purposefully antagonizing me," said Cass.   
  
"Me?" Mako put his hand over his heart, looking politely shocked. "Why would I do that?"   
  
"I don’t know," said Cass. "It’s just that you seem to enjoy getting on my-"   
  
Mako grinned. "On your what?"   
  
"My nerves," Cass said, glaring at Mako.    
  
"Hm." Mako tapped his fingers against the countertop. "Do you think this thing’s gonna be done soon?"   
  
  
  
"It’s like a little egg cake," Mako said, watching Cass cut the frittata into wedges. "I bet this is what they eat at tea parties. Hey, do you have tea parties on Apostolos?"   
  
"We have the symposium," said Cass as they passed Mako a plate. "It’s a bit like a tea party, but… less restrained."   
  
"I think you’re thinking of a different kind of party," said Mako. "Nobody’s supposed to get restrained at a tea party. Hey, this is actually pretty good."   
  
"Did you think it would be bad?"   
  
"I helped make it. Of course I thought it would be bad," said Mako. "Now tell me about your sodium party."

"There’s not much to tell," said Cass. "Mostly, we just sit on couches, drink really weak wine, and talk about politics."   
  
"Is that fun?"   
  
"It’s not supposed to be fun," said Cass. "If you’re having any fun, that means you’ve had too much to drink."   
  
"So you just sit there and talk?"   
  
"I mostly just sit there. The senators and magistrates do most of the talking. And the Apokine, of course."   
  
"That’s your parent?" Cass nodded. "You call your parent the Apokine?"    
  
"Yes?"   
  
"What about when you’re, like, talking to them? Are you just like, ‘Hey, the Apokine, what are we having for dinner tonight?’"   
  
"Of course not," said Cass. "We don’t eat dinner together."   
  
"Like, ever?"   
  
"Only if there’s a banquet or something."   
  
"Okay, but what if you’re at one of the symposiums-"   
  
"Symposia."   
  
"Yeah, that thing. You’re there and you’re like, bored out of your mind-"   
  
"I would be listening."   
  
"Exactly. Boring."   
  
"Not always," said Cass. "We have games sometimes."   
  
"Like, drinking games?"   
  
Cass thought for a second. "Does it count as a drinking game if you don’t drink during the game? Because this one’s more throwing-based."   
  
"Like beer pong?"   
  
"Beer pong?"   
  
"Yeah," said Mako. "You try to throw ping pong balls into the beer, and if you make it, the other person has to chug the beer."   
  
"Oh," said Cass. "This is more of a game where you, like, throw the wine."   
  
"You just said literally the only thing that could’ve made this party sound worse," said Mako. "I don’t even think that counts as a party."   
  
"What does, then?"   
  
"Well, for starters, parties are fun," said Mako. "And your parents aren’t there. And you drink the alcohol instead of throwing it."   
  
"You only throw the dregs," said Cass. "You drink the rest."   
  
"That still sucks. I’m gonna take you to a real party," Mako decided. "It’ll be super fun and cool. You’ll love it."   
  
"Do I get any say in this?" Cass asked. Their voice was flat, but Mako could see that they were trying not to smile.    
  
"Nope," said Mako. "You’re gonna have fun, whether you like it or not."


	5. an open mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw for Alcohol (they don't drink any but it's Implied & like. better safe than sorry!)
> 
> also marielda spoilers, sort of? honestly even if you haven't listened to it you probably know this one

"You know how I said I was gonna take you to a real party?" Mako said. "Well, Aria’s having a Halloween party this Friday, and it’s gonna be super cool and fun."

"I don’t know." Cass ran a hand through their hair. "I have class till pretty late, then I’ve got that essay to work on-"  
  
"Cass." Mako tilted his head and crossed his arms. "Don’t you ever have any fun?"  
  
"I have fun," Cass said with a roll of their eyes.  
  
"Name one fun thing you’ve done this week," Mako challenged. "Cooking and reading don’t count."  
  
"Hey, just because it’s not your idea of fun-"  
  
"You need to get out there, Cass!" Mako threw his arm around their shoulders, and Cass resisted the impulse to pull away. "You’re wasting what could be the best years of your life!"  
  
"That’s a depressing thought."  
  
"Well, maybe a party would cheer you up."  
  
Cass frowned, but they knew they were close to relenting. "Is this going to be a costume thing?"  
  
"I’ll take care of it," Mako promised. "Just say you’ll go with me."  
  
  
  
"Why are you dressed like that?"  
  
"It’s my costume," said Mako. "Here, hold this."  
  
Cass took the wine glass from Mako, turning it over in their hands as they looked Mako up and down. He was wearing pajama pants, a robe, a crown, and a T-shirt with photorealistic abs printed on it. "What are you supposed to be?"  
  
"I’m Samothes." Cass stared blankly at him. "Y’know, from Hieron."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"God, Cass, it’s like you don’t even watch anime."  
  
"I don’t."  
  
"Well, that puts a bit of a damper on the night. Here’s your cloak."  
  
"Why do you own a cloak?"  
  
"I borrowed it from Ted. You’ve met Ted, right?"  
  
Cass began to tie their hair up into a messy bun. "Unfortunately, I-"  
  
"No, keep your hair down. We have an aesthetic to stick to here."  
  
"Who am I supposed to be?"  
  
Mako let out an exaggerated sigh. "First thing tomorrow, we’re watching Hieron."  
  
"I don’t want to watch your weird anime."  
  
"I’ll watch your vampire show with you if you watch Hieron with me."  
  
Cass smiled despite themself. "You drive a hard bargain."  
  
"Marriage is all about compromise, right?" Mako said, nudging Cass with his elbow.  
  
Cass felt their face heat up. "Sorry, what?"  
  
"We’re Samot and Samothes," Mako explained, seemingly oblivious to Cass’s distress. "They’re married in the anime. I mean, sort of. No spoilers."  
  
"Oh. Of course."  
  
  
  
"Gimme a sec!" Aria yelled as she rushed to open the door. "You guys are, like, super early."  
  
"No prob," Mako said as the door swung open.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Cass asked as Aria dashed into the kitchen.  
  
"I’m good. I just need a minute," Aria called from the kitchen. She popped back into the living room, holding a bag of chips. "Okay, now I’m good."  
  
Mako snatched the bag and opened it. Cass gave him a disapproving look.  
  
Aria looked them over. "You’re both dressed up!" Aria grinned. "Jacqui and I were gonna do a couples costume, too, but-"  
  
"We’re not a couple," said Cass, frowning.  
  
"I just meant you’re dressed like a couple."  
  
"We’re not," Cass said stiffly.  
  
"Yeah," Mako said, his mouth full of chips. "The only couple we are is a couple of platonic buddies."  
  
"I didn’t mean-" Aria sighed. "Whatever. I’m gonna go check on the pizza. Don’t wreck my apartment."  
  
"Sorry about that," Mako said as Aria ran back into the kitchen.   
  
"No, it’s…" Cass paused for a second. "I didn’t mean to sound so defensive. I wasn’t thinking about how it would come off to you."  
  
"It’s all good," said Mako. "You were just saying the truth."  
  
"I know, I just… I didn’t want you to think I was implying that it would be terrible to date you. Because that wasn’t what I meant."  
  
"Don’t worry." Mako smiled. "We both know I’d be a great boyfriend."  
  
"I wouldn’t say we know anything."  
  
"Come on, you were just talking about how nice it would be to date me-"  
  
"I said it wouldn’t necessarily be terrible," Cass said, face flushing.  
  
"So you think it would be good."  
  
"That’s not what I said."  
  
Mako raised an eyebrow. "So you wouldn’t date me?"  
  
"No, I-" Cass ran a hand through their hair. "I mean, I wouldn’t _not_ date you."  
  
Mako put his finger to his chin, as if pondering something. "Is this your weird way of asking me out?"  
  
"I- I’m not-" Cass sputtered. "I’m not asking you out!"  
  
"You’re not?" Mako seemed to be enjoying this far too much. "Too bad." He started to walk away, leaving Cass struggling to process his words.  
  
He was just messing with them, probably. And anyway, it wasn’t like Cass wanted to go out with him. Plus, if they brought it up again, it would only let him know that they were taking the whole thing too seriously, and then he’d think they were uptight and socially inept, and then they’d be back at square one with him. And, if Cass was honest with themself, they liked having him as a friend, even if he was ridiculous and infuriating and just a little too good at making them feel flustered.  
  
Cass’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Cass opened it, and AuDy walked in, ducking slightly to avoid hitting the top of the doorframe.  
  
"I have arrived at the party," said AuDy. They were wearing a cowboy hat, along with their usual vest.  
  
"Hi, AuDy," Cass said. "Mako and Aria are in the kitchen, I think."  
  
"I will go greet them," said AuDy. They started walking towards the kitchen, but stopped after a few steps, turning around to face Cass. "You should rest. You appear to be very flushed."  
  
Cass felt their blush deepen. "Thanks, AuDy," they said weakly.  
  
They were so fucked.  
  
  
  
An hour later, the party was in full swing.  
  
"I’m gonna get a drink," Mako yelled over the music. "You want anything?"  
  
"No thanks," said Cass. "I don’t really drink."  
  
"Figures," said Mako. "You want some water or something?"  
  
"Figures?" Cass repeated.  
  
Mako shrugged. "It just makes sense. You never seemed like the party type or whatever." He shrugged again. "So do you want water or what?"  
  
"Actually," Cass said, standing up a little straighter, "I’ll have whatever you’re having."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"What? You don’t think I can handle-" Mako laughed at them, and they abruptly fell silent, glaring at him indignantly.  
  
"I was just gonna say that you might want something less sweet," Mako said, raising an eyebrow. "You know, since you water down your apple juice."  
  
Cass hoped they weren’t blushing. "Oh. Yeah. Just- just get me whatever."  
  
"Sure thing," Mako said, grinning as he walked away.  
  
Cass cursed under their breath. It was infuriating how easily he turned them into a blushing, stuttering mess. Into someone who went to went to parties and drank alcohol and dressed up like a gods-damned anime character just to impress some stupid boy. They weren’t sure when or how it had started, but they suddenly felt an overwhelming need to convince Mako that they were someone cool and adventurous and worth his time.  
  
"You good?" Aria asked as she walked past.  
  
"Aria." Cass took a deep breath. "I have to move. Immediately."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you: didn't the september institute have a hieron-themed dance in canon?
> 
> me: yea but i wanted it to be tackier


	6. on the tip of your tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they don't drink in this chapter either but it is again implied that they drank at some point
> 
> disclaimer: all of the sarah michelle gellar facts in this chapter are either exaggerated or outright false

"I just think it’s really cool how she actually did it," said Cass. "I mean, she did her own stunts. Even in the Scooby-Doo movie, she actually did the stunts for real."   
  
"Yeah," said Mako. "You told me."   
  
Cass had not only told him; they had also given him a play-by-play description of each stunt in said movie. In fact, they’d been sitting on the couch for about an hour as the party wound down, and Cass had spent at least half that time talking about some actress Mako hadn’t heard of who apparently did her own stunts. He didn’t mind. Not just because it was Cass, but because Aria was in her room with Jacqui, and everyone else had left, and Mako was in no condition to drive. Not that he had anywhere else to be.    
  
"I already said that, didn’t I?" Cass said, leaning their head onto Mako’s shoulder. "Sorry."   
  
"It’s fine." Mako thanked his past self for wearing a real shirt to this party. He wouldn’t have been able to handle Cass leaning against him like this if there was nothing between them.   
  
"Y’know, I don’t really drink very much, usually," Cass said with a yawn.    
  
"Really?" Mako tried desperately to ignore the warm of Cass by their side, tried not to wonder if they’d ever get this close while sober.   
  
"Yeah," said Cass. "I don’t like it too much."   
  
"Why not?" Mako wondered if it would be okay to put his arm around them, but decided against it.    
  
"I don’t know." Cass yawned again. "I think I’m worried I’ll do something I wouldn’t do if I wasn’t."   
  
"Like what?" Mako’s heartbeat felt a little too fast. It was probably the alcohol.    
  
Cass shoved their shoulder into Mako’s arm as if they were trying to shrug. "Something dumb, probably."   
  
"Something dumb?"    
  
"Yeah." Cass shifted their head to look up at Mako. "Something dumb."   
  
From this close, Mako noticed things about Cass that he hadn’t before. Like the tiny scar on their cheek, or how their scleras were an icy blue instead of white, or that their scales didn’t just look brighter when they blushed, but actually glowed, emitting a soft, bluish light. Or how they kept looking at his lips, their gaze soft and cautious.    
  
"If I tried to do something dumb right now, would you stop me?"    
  
Mako swallowed hard. They couldn’t just say things like that, especially when they were so close and there was a strand of loose hair that Mako desperately wanted to tuck behind their ear. Especially when Mako was far enough from sobriety that closing the distance between them felt like a good idea.    
  
"‘Course I would," Mako said quietly. "I wouldn’t want you to get hurt."   
  
Cass stared at him for a moment, then turned away, burying their face in the crook of his neck.    
  
"You good?" he asked, trying to ignore the pit in his stomach.    
  
Cass mumbled something Mako couldn’t hear, which he took as a positive sign.    
  
"You should get some sleep," said Mako. "I’ll see if Aria has any extra blankets."   
  
Aria did have extra blankets, which she reluctantly gave to Mako after letting him know that she was not happy to have her sleep interrupted and that he’d nearly woken Jacqui with his "loud knocking."   
  
"Here you go," Mako said, laying a blanket down on top of Cass.    
  
"Thanks," they said. "Wait, where’re you sleeping?"   
  
"I was gonna take the chair."   
  
"You really shouldn’t," Cass said. "You’ll get all… crampy. There’s room here." Cass patted the space on the couch next to them.    
  
Mako’s face flushed as he realized what they were suggesting. "It’s fine, really."   
  
"I won’t be able to sleep if you can’t sleep," Cass said stubbornly.    
  
"I can sleep anywhere." Mako rubbed the back of his neck. "And there’s not that much room, so…"   
  
"There’s room," Cass insisted. "I’ll scoot. Come on."   
  
Mako sighed.    
  
"I won’t sleep till you do."   
  
"Fine. Scoot over."   
  
Cass complied, looking self-satisfied. The moment Mako laid down, their eyes closed and their breathing started to even out. Too tired to overthink the situation any further, Mako let himself do the same.


	7. open as possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same as last chapter, it is implied that characters may have consumed alcohol at some point. also i'm gay and i can't drive, comment below if you are also gay and can't drive

Cass woke up with a dry mouth, a throbbing headache, and the gentle warmth of someone pressed up against them. They opened their eyes to see a shock of blond hair. Mako’s head was tucked neatly beneath their chin, and his body was curled up against their side. Cass nearly forgot their hangover at the sight. Some small part of them wondered what it would be like to wake up like this every morning.   
  
But before Cass could ponder the matter any further, Mako’s head collided with their chin.   
  
"Shit," Mako murmured, rubbing his head. He slowly opened his eyes.   
  
"Cass?" Mako froze for a moment, then quickly sat up. "I, uh, sorry. For sleeping on you."   
  
Cass shushed him, squinting at the morning light.   
  
"Sorry," Mako whispered.   
  
"‘S fine." Cass pulled the blanket over their head.   
  
"I’ll be back in a minute, okay?"   
  
Mako was back in a minute, and, to Cass’s chagrin, he pulled the blanket back from their face.   
  
"It’s too bright."   
  
"Sorry," Mako said, "but you need to drink water."   
  
Cass groaned, but they knew he was right. Slowly, they sat up and accepted the painkillers and glass of water that Mako offered.   
  
"How are you fine?" Cass asked between sips.   
  
Mako shrugged. "I don’t really get hungover."   
  
"I hate you." Cass took a long drink of water. "That’s not fair, and I hate you."   
  
"Okay," said Mako. "You want me to refill that?"   
  
Cass nodded, and he took the glass and walked off.   
  
"Hey, Cass," Aria whispered from behind them.   
  
Cass turned around and gave her a halfhearted wave.   
  
"Do you need water?"   
  
"Mako’s getting me some."   
  
"Speak of the devil," Aria said as Mako walked into the room.   
  
"You were talking about me?" Mako said, setting the glass on the coffee table.   
  
"Of course," said Aria. "What else would we be doing?"   
  
"Speaking of the devil, we should probably get going," said Mako. "I should be good to drive now."   
  
"You sure?" Aria asked.   
  
"Yeah. I looked it up. My blood alcohol content is super low and chill," said Mako. "Cass, are you good?"   
  
Cass took a sip of water. "I’m good."   
  
"Great!" Mako hugged Aria goodbye and headed outside, Cass in tow.   
  
"You remember where we parked, right?" Cass asked.   
  
"Probably," said Mako. "Oh, yeah. That way."   
  
Mako dashed off down the sidewalk, and Cass followed at a sluggish pace.   
  
"Toss me your keys," Mako said once Cass was within a few yards. Feeling contrary, Cass walked the rest of the way and handed him the keys.   
  
"Here you go," Mako said, opening the passenger side door for them. He walked around to the driver’s side and got in.   
  
"Hey, Cass?"   
  
"Mm-hm?"   
  
"Do you know how to drive stick?"   
  
  
  
After an extremely stressful and painstakingly slow ride, Cass collapsed onto their bed the instant they stepped through the door. A few hours later, they awoke to the soft, distant sound of humming.   
  
Feeling considerably less terrible after their nap, Cass followed the noise to the kitchen.   
  
"Morning, sleepyhead," Mako said cheerfully. "I was just about to wake you up." He gestured proudly towards the plate he was holding. "I made you scrambly eggs! No shells!"   
  
Cass stared at him for a second, feeling completely out of their depth.   
  
"You good?" Mako asked. Cass nodded. "Uh, you don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to," said Mako, setting the plate down on the counter.   
  
"No, I…" The hangover must’ve been worse than they thought, because Cass felt like they might cry. "Thank you."   
  
"No prob," said Mako.   
  
As Cass ate their eggs, half-listening to Mako’s chattering, they ran through the events of the previous night in their head. Their memories weren’t entirely clear, but one thing was certain.   
  
"I’m sorry for being so… clingy last night," Cass said.   
  
"It’s all good," said Mako. "Clingy Cass is great. Way nicer than sober Cass."   
  
Cass rolled their eyes, feeling immediately regretful when the action exacerbated their headache.   
  
"Don’t worry," said Mako. "I still like you better than drunk you."   
  
"What a relief."   
  
Mako smiled, resting his elbow on their shoulder. "You’ll always be my favorite fish."   
  
Cass shook his elbow off. "I’m your only fish."   
  
Mako smirked. "You are?"   
  
Realizing what they’d said, Cass began to backtrack. "I didn’t mean it like- I mean, I’m not-"   
  
"I know what you meant," said Mako, still smiling. "You’re my only fish, right?"   
  
"Shut up and let me finish my eggs," Cass said, ignoring the fluttering feeling in their chest.


	8. everything is temporary

"I’m staying here."   
  
"What about-" Mako paused to cough into his pillow. "What about your family stuff?"   
  
"They’ll make do without me," Cass said, bundling another blanket around Mako. "I’m going to make you some soup."   
  
"I’m fine," Mako said, rubbing his eyes. "It’s Thanksgiving break. Go home, Cass."   
  
"You’re not fine. You have no idea how to take care of yourself." Cass set a pot on the stove and turned on the burner. "I’m honestly surprised you survived this long without-" Cass paused. "-without anyone."   
  
Mako shrugged as best as he could while wrapped in blankets. "I’m tenacious."   
  
"That’s a big word," Cass said flatly. "Don’t strain yourself."   
  
"Hey." Mako frowned. "If I wasn’t crazy sloshed on NyQuil, I’d give you a real tongue-lashing."   
  
Cass rolled their eyes, murmuring something that Mako couldn’t hear. "Go to sleep, Mako. I’ll let you know when your soup’s ready."   
  
  
  
"There’s no fish in it. I promise." Cass handed Mako a spoon. "Now eat."   
  
"It smells like fish," Mako objected. "Or maybe that’s just you. Ha."   
  
"I don’t smell like-" Cass stopped short with a sigh. "Just eat your soup."   
  
Mako screwed his eyes shut and put a spoonful in his mouth.    
  
"Oh," said Mako. "It’s good."   
  
"Don’t sound so surprised."   
  
"I just thought it would be fishy," said Mako. "Everything you cook is fishy."   
  
"That’s because there’s usually fish in it," said Cass.    
  
"Good point." Mako stared at Cass for a moment. "Is it okay for you to eat fish? I mean, like, is it illegal?"   
  
"Why would it be illegal?"   
  
"I’m not allowed to eat a person," said Mako. "How come you’re allowed to eat a fish?"   
  
"I’m not a fish," Cass said. "And even if I was, lots of fish eat other kinds of fish."   
  
"Well, yeah, but how come they’re allowed to do that?" Mako asked. "Like, maybe they shouldn’t be. Maybe we should stop them."   
  
"Your soup’s going to get cold."   
  
"Okay, _mom_." Mako ate some soup. "I said thanks for the soup, right? And for staying? ‘Cause I meant to."   
  
"You’re welcome."   
  
"You’re the best, like, actually," Mako continued. "I know I’m messy and I don’t know how to do grownup stuff and sometimes I annoy you so I know it probably sucks to live with me sometimes but I’m really glad you’re here."   
  
"Living with you doesn’t suck," Cass said softly. "Sure, you bother me sometimes, but I bet there are times when I bother you, too."   
  
"You never bother me."   
  
Cass made a weird face. "In any case," they said, "that doesn’t matter. You took care of me when I had a hangover. And you made sure I didn’t die in a rainstorm."   
  
"You wouldn’t’ve died, probably."   
  
"Stop interrupting. I’m trying to say something nice."   
  
"Jeez, okay."   
  
Cass rolled their eyes. "I was just trying to say that I’m glad you’re here, too."   
  
"Oh," said Mako. "That was nice."   
  
Before Cass could reply, their phone started to vibrate, and they checked the screen. "It’s my parents. I’ll be right back, okay? Finish your soup."   
  
Cass returned several minutes later, a suspiciously neutral expression on their face.    
  
"Did I get you in trouble?" Mako asked.    
  
"No," Cass said. "Did you finish your soup?"   
  
"Yep." Mako held up the empty bowl. "No soup here. I’m a nice, full soup boy."   
  
Cass took the bowl. "I’m going to go do the dishes. You should get some sleep."   
  
"I’m not tired," said Mako. "Just bored. Hey, do you wanna watch bad action comedies and do our nails?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"That’s what I usually do when I’m sick," Mako explained. "Usually, I’m by myself, but you’re here now, so you should do it with me."   
  
"I think I’ll have to pass."   
  
  
  
"Do you have any that aren’t neon?"   
  
Mako dug through his bedside table drawer. "Does lime green count as a neon?"   
  
Cass made a face. "Yeah, I’m not doing that."   
  
"Wait, I’ve got black!" Mako held up a bottle of nail polish. "We can have goth hands."   
  
"Is that what they’re called? Goth hands?"   
  
"Of course," said Mako. "Haven’t you ever done goth hands before?"   
  
Cass laughed a little. "I used to paint my nails black all the time, actually."   
  
"Goth hands?"   
  
"Goth everything, if I’m honest," said Cass. "I wore all black, and I used way too much eyeliner-"   
  
"Did you have those spiky bangs?" Mako asked, grinning.    
  
"I think that’s emo, not goth."   
  
"Ooh, did you have fishnets? And those boots with all the buckles on them?"   
  
"Maybe we should talk about the embarrassing things you did when you were fifteen."   
  
"I didn’t really do anything," said Mako. "I was a big nerd."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah," said Mako. "I didn’t get all cool and rebellious till pretty recently."   
  
"It must have been incredibly recent, because I haven’t even noticed yet."   
  
"Oh, I get it. You think you’re cooler and more rebellious than me just because you’re a teen goth."   
  
"Was a teen goth. Past tense."   
  
"Now you’re a young adult goth."   
  
"I don’t even look goth."   
  
"You’re goth on the inside," said Mako. "You have a goth attitude. You’re all like, ‘Oh, man, it’s raining, I’m gonna go listen to Evanescence and cry tears of blood.’"   
  
"I don’t cry blood," Cass said. "I cry pitch black tears like everybody else."   
  
"You made a joke! I’m so proud," said Mako.    
  
Cass raised their eyebrows. "Joke?"   
  
"You better not be about to tell me that Apostolosians cry black tears," said Mako. "‘Cause that’s where I draw the line."

"That would be terrifying," said Cass. "And messy."

"Wouldn't it just come right off in the water?"

"Mako."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I live underwater?"

"If you don't live underwater, then what are these for?" Mako asked, pointing at the gills along Cass's neck.

"Those are vestigial." Cass lifted their shirt up halfway, exposing their midriff. There were a few long, reddish slits on either side of their abdomen. "These ones actually work, but not indefinitely." Before Mako could get a good look, Cass pulled their shirt back down.

"So what I'm hearing is that you could totally live in a swimming pool."

"Not at all," said Cass. "I would actually die fairly quickly. Unless it's not chlorinated, but I'm pretty sure all the pools here are."

"Too bad." Mako examined a bottle of electric blue nail polish. "Okay, do you wanna do each other's or each do our own?"

"We're still doing this?"

"Of course!" Mako said. "It's an essential part of the sick experience."

"You don't seem all that sick to me."

"That's because it's working. Here, I'll do yours." After all, it was easier to paint someone else's nails than your own. And it was a good excuse to hold hands, sort of.

"Wait, where's your base coat?"

"The what?"

"The clear one," said Cass. "You put it underneath so your nails don't get all gross."

"Oh, yeah. I have one of those," said Mako. "Now lemme see your hand."


	9. every bad idea

"Are you wearing my shirt?"   
  
"Am I?" Mako looked down, feigning innocence. "Huh. Looks like I am. It must’ve gotten mixed in with my stuff."   
  
Cass narrowed their eyes.    
  
"You know, when I did my laundry," Mako said casually.    
  
"Since when have you ever done your laundry?"    
  
"Fine," Mako said. "I snuck my laundry in with yours."   
  
"I’m aware," said Cass. "You also stole my shirt."   
  
"It was an honest mistake," Mako insisted.    
  
Cass rolled their eyes. "Yeah, I’m sure you just got it mixed up with all the other Pelagios Family Reunion shirts you own."   
  
"Look, you can’t expect me to pay attention to everything all the time-"   
  
"It has my name on it, Mako."   
  
"I can’t read Apostolosian."   
  
"If you noticed it was in Apostolosian, why did you think it was yours?"   
  
"I have a lot of shirts."   
  
Cass sighed. "Just get it back to me before I leave. We’re having another family reunion over break."   
  
"Oh, yeah," said Mako. "That’s soon, isn’t it? When’s your last final?"   
  
"My last one is calc, which is… a week and five days from today," said Cass. "Speaking of which, I’m going to need you to not stress me out for the next week and five days."   
  
"Stress you out? What’s that supposed to mean?"   
  
"You’re usually up here," said Cass, holding their hand above their head. "I’m going to need you to bring it down to here." They squatted and put their hand to the floor.   
  
"Sounds boring. I’ll pass."   
  
"I’m serious, Mako. Calc is killing me."   
  
"I don’t wanna be that guy, but I’m pretty sure it’s super easy."   
  
"Your brain is a computer."   
  
"I wish," said Mako. "Then I could be, like, a flesh robot."   
  
"I think you already are. It’s the only reasonable conclusion as to why you think calculus is easy."   
  
Mako shrugged. "People always say that if I was a cryptid, I’d be called the Mathman."   
  
"Nobody calls you the Mathman."   
  
"If you call me the Mathman, I’ll help you study."   
  
"I really don’t want to do that."   
  
"C’mon, Cass," said Mako. "Tell me I’m the Mathman."   
  
Cass sighed deeply. "You’re the Mathman."   
  
"Wait, can you say it again? I want to make that my ringtone."   
  
"Don’t push it, Mathman."   
  
  
  
Mako reached over and slammed Cass’s textbook shut. "Study break!"   
  
"You can take a break if you want," said Cass, flipping through their book.    
  
"But I want you to take a break with me."   
  
Cass ignored him, still looking through the pages of their book.    
  
Mako groaned audibly. "C’mon, Cass. We’re way ahead of schedule." He leaned over dramatically, laying his head in their lap, right on top of their textbook. "Let’s take a break."   
  
"We just started." Cass sounded exasperated, but when Mako looked up at them, they were smiling a little.    
  
"Come on," Mako urged. "Wasn’t there some dumb show you wanted me to watch?"   
  
Cass sighed, and Mako knew immediately that he had won.    
  
"Okay, first of all, it is not a dumb show."   
  
  
  
Cass woke up with Mako curled up against their side, his head laying on their shoulder. They sat as still as possible, trying to match the pattern of their breaths to his. Mako didn’t get nearly enough sleep, and he didn’t take very good care of himself, and maybe Cass thought he looked kind of cute leaning on them like that.    
  
Mako began to stir, mumbling something that sounded like "mmhey." He yawned, stretching his arms out.    
  
"Ow." Cass batted Mako’s arm away from their face. "Put that somewhere else."   
  
"‘Kay." Mako put his arms to his sides and sat up straight. "Hey, what happened to Willow?"   
  
"She’s fine."   
  
"That’s good," said Mako. "Hey, we should go make snow guys."   
  
"I have to study," said Cass. "Anyway, there’s not enough snow."   
  
"Snowball fight?"   
  
"I don’t want you throwing muddy ice at me."   
  
"Hot chocolate?"   
  
"Hot chocolate and study time."   
  
"Hot chocolate and study time with marshmallows?"   
  
"You’ve got yourself a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just really like the image of the pelagios fam all wearing matching t-shirts and like. playing frisbee or having a picnic or whatever


	10. takin’ a snow day

"You’re doing okay?"  
  
"I’m fine, Aria," Mako said into the phone. "I’m used to being here alone over break."  
  
"I just wanted to make sure," Aria said. "Hey, have you heard from Cass? They haven’t been answering my calls."  
  
Mako felt his mood start to sour. "Why would they answer my calls and not yours?"  
  
"I don’t know," said Aria. "It just seems like you two are getting pretty close."  
  
"Can we not talk about Cass right now?"  
  
Mako heard a weird noise from the other line that he realized was Aria sucking in air through her teeth.  
  
"You know that when you say that, it just makes me want to talk about them even more, right?"  
  
Mako sighed. "What if I say I do wanna talk about Cass?"  
  
"It’s too late," Aria said. "Now tell me what’s up."  
  
Mako took a deep breath. "You know that thing I said a while ago about how it would be a really bad idea to date my roommate? Well, what if it actually isn't a bad idea, and I should totally date my roommate?"

"Mako." Aria sighed, equal parts sympathetic and disapproving. "What happened?"

  
  
  
"Are you sure you’ll be able to manage without me for a whole month?"  
  
Mako rolled his eyes dramatically. "I’ll be fine. Now get out before you miss your flight."  
  
"I won’t," Cass said. "I’m an hour and forty-five minutes ahead of schedule."  
  
"Jeez," said Mako. "Don’t you ever get tired of being so responsible all the time?"  
  
"Someone has to be."  
  
"You’re no fun," Mako decided. "You’re not fun at all, and I’m gonna do so much fun stuff while you’re gone."  
  
"Really?" said Cass. They were making that face that they always made when they were trying not to smile.  
  
"Yeah," said Mako. "It’ll be great."  
  
"You won’t even miss me a little bit?"  
  
"Wasn’t planning on it," Mako said. "Why? Are you gonna miss me?"  
  
"If anything can make me miss being with you, it’s visiting my family."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I’ll call you," Mako said, halfway between teasing and sincere. "Every day, if you want."  
  
To his surprise, Cass smiled. "I’m going to hold you to that."  
  
  
  
"And they didn’t pick up your calls?"  
  
"Wait," said Mako. "I’m not done."  
  
  
  
"I should probably get going now," Cass said as they put on their coat.  
  
"I thought you were ahead of schedule."  
  
Cass shrugged. "I’d rather not risk it." They turned toward the door, then back toward Mako.  
  
"Uh, have a safe flight," said Mako.  
  
"Thanks." They were looking at him in a way that he couldn’t quite make sense of, and he was starting to hope that they would just leave already, when-  
  
"Don’t do anything stupid, okay?" Cass said as they wrapped their arms around him.  
  
After a brief moment of shock, Mako returned the hug. "No promises."  
  
  
  
"That’s it?" Aria said, disappointed. "It was just a hug? Friends hug all the time."  
  
"Cass doesn't," Mako said. "And stop interrupting. I’m not done yet."  
  
  
  
"Can you promise you won’t do anything excessively stupid?"  
  
"I’ll try," Mako said.  
  
"Good." As Cass pulled away, not quite meeting Mako’s eyes, they tilted their head, and their lips brushed against Mako’s cheek. It was direct enough to be deliberate, but brief enough to be an accident, and-  
  
  
  
"So they kissed your cheek?"  
  
"That’s the problem!" Mako said. "I don’t know! It was, like, direct enough to be deliberate, but-"  
  
"You already said that," interrupted Aria. "Look, why don’t you just ask?"  
  
"Ask?" Mako scoffed. "We haven’t spoken at all since then. That’s an entire week. And you want me to just call them up and be like, ‘hey, were you trying to kiss me, or do you just hug really weird?’ And what if it was just, like, a friend kiss?"

"Cass doesn't strike me as the 'friend kiss' type," Aria said. "Anyway, wasn’t that the whole point of the story? That they didn’t actually kiss you, but you wanted them to, and it made you realize you like them?"

"I've actually sort of liked them since, like, two weeks after we moved in together."

"Wow, Mako," said Aria. "Still, the story is fundamentally the same. They were gonna make a move, but they chickened out."

"They weren’t going to 'make a move.'"

"Just hear me out," said Aria. "Maybe they were."

"Okay, counterpoint: they were not."

"That’s totally valid, but just consider this: maybe they were."

"They definitely weren’t," said Mako. "Cass doesn’t have feelings for me. That’s hogwash."

"Come on," said Aria. "You guys hang out all the time, _and_ you live together. You're practically dating."

"That doesn't mean they like me, though."

"It really seems like they do, though."

"It has never seemed like that, ever."

"What about the time you guys cuddled at my Halloween party?"  
  
"That doesn’t count," said Mako. "We were drinking."  
  
"What about when they offered to teach you to cook?"  
  
"They just wanted me to stop eating Twizzlers for breakfast."  
  
"Because they care about your well-being."  
  
"Oh, they don’t want me to die of malnutrition. That could only be a sign of romantic interest."  
  
"They went to my party just because you asked," Aria said. "Cass never comes to my parties."  
  
"Okay, but…" Mako bit the inside of his cheek. "I don’t know."

"You don’t have to _know_ ," said Aria. "Since when do you only do things you’re sure about?"

"Since I realized it always gets me in trouble."

"Since when do you care about getting in trouble?"

Mako groaned. "I don’t know, Aria. It's just... it's a whole thing. And even if they do like me, wouldn't it be, like, a terrible idea to date someone I live with?"

"Why would it be?" Aria asked. "Jacqui and I U-Hauled on, like, our third date. You're just ahead of the curve."

"But what if we have a bad breakup?"

"What if you don't?" Aria countered. "Look, if I've learned anything from life, it's that I should always do whatever I feel like doing."

"Okay, no offense, but didn't that whole 'do what you want' thing end with you almost falling off the roof?"

"Sure, I could've gotten seriously injured," said Aria. "But I'm fine now. And I have a girlfriend. Overall, I think I came out on top."

"That's not the most comforting anecdote."

"I think it's kind of inspiring," said Aria. "Like, you should follow your dreams, because even if you mess up, it'll probably be fine."

"I don't know," said Mako. "I just need to think about this for a bit. I’ll call you back later, okay?"

They exchanged goodbyes, and Mako hung up the phone, feeling even more confused than before.


	11. the value of distance

Cass laid on their stomach, feet dangling off the edge of the bed, and stared at their phone. Two missed calls from Aria, a handful of text messages, and absolutely nothing from Mako. Cass’s finger hovered over the call button.   
  
"How’s my favorite baby sib?"   
  
Cass sat up with a start. "Sokrates, you can't just-"   
  
Cass froze as the phone began to ring.   
  
Sokrates sat on the bed, peering at Cass’s phone over their shoulder. "What are you-"   
  
Cass shushed them and gestured very pointedly towards the door.   
  
"What?" Sokrates said loudly.   
  
"Go away," Cass said in a panicked whisper. "I’m busy."   
  
"What are you doing?" Sokrates asked. "Who’s…" Sokrates squinted at Cass’s phone screen. "…Mako?"   
  
"I’ll talk to you in a minute, okay?"   
  
"Hey, it’s Mako!" Mako’s voice said. "I’m busy and stuff. You can leave me a message, but I probably won’t listen to it." _Beep_.   
  
"H-hey Mako," Cass said, cringing at the way their voice sounded. "I, uh. Just wanted to check in. I hope you’re enjoying the break. I’ll see you in a few weeks." Cass hung up with a deep sigh.   
  
"So," Sokrates said, resting their chin in their hand. "Let’s hear it."   
  
"I’m really not in the mood," said Cass.   
  
"Maybe you’d feel better if you told someone about it," Sokrates suggested.   
  
"Good idea," said Cass. "I’ll call AuDy."   
  
"You’d really rather go to a robot for love advice than your own sibling?"   
  
"Okay, first of all, AuDy being a robot has nothing to do with their poor advice-giving skills," Cass said. "Secondly, what makes you think this is… that kind of situation?"   
  
"Well, for starters, you’re blushing." Cass groaned, burying their face in their hands. "And then there was that weird voicemail-"   
  
"That was just a friend from school," Cass mumbled into their hands. "Can’t friends leave each other weird voicemails?"   
  
Sokrates didn’t answer. Cass peeked through the gaps between their fingers to find that Sokrates was making a skeptical face at them.   
  
"Fine," said Cass. "He’s a friend that I kind of like, and I accidentally called him just now, and I thought it would be too weird to hang up, so instead I just left a… weird voicemail."   
  
"Yeah, I got all that," said Sokrates with a wave of their hand. "What I’m really wondering is what you did."   
  
"What?"   
  
"You did something, didn’t you?" said Sokrates. "That’s why you’re so freaked out."   
  
"Why do you assume I did something?" Cass said. "Maybe he did something."   
  
"Did he?"   
  
Cass stared at them for a moment, then sighed. "No, it was me. I did something and it was terrible and awkward, and I ruined everything."   
  
"Are you gonna tell me what it was?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Fair enough," said Sokrates. "But whatever it was that you did, I’d be willing to bet that you didn’t ruin anything."   
  
"I’ll take that bet," said Cass.   
  
"If this guy is worth it, it won’t matter," Sokrates continued. "And if he’s willing to let one awkward moment ruin your friendship, that’s his loss."   
  
"I know," Cass said. "I’m just worried that he’ll need space, and I can’t exactly give him that."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
Cass froze. "…Nothing."   
  
"Oh, man," said Sokrates, looking far more excited than sympathetic. "What did you do?"   
  
Cass took a deep breath. "You cannot tell anyone."   
  
"It was something really bad, huh?" Sokrates said, grinning. "I won’t tell."   
  
"Stop making that face. It’s creepy," said Cass. Sokrates tried (unsuccessfully) to keep a straight face.   
  
"So… he’s my roommate."   
  
"Weren’t you supposed to be in a single?" Sokrates asked. Then they noticed the look on Cass’s face and started laughing. "You didn’t."   
  
Cass stared at them, unamused.   
  
" _Eidolons_ , Cassander," said Sokrates. "You’re really making me work hard to earn the title of Family Disappointment."   
  
"I, personally, am very disappointed in you," said Cass.   
  
Sokrates shrugged. "It’s not my fault you decided to move in with a guy you like."   
  
"I didn’t like him at all when we moved in together."   
  
"Was that… better?"   
  
"Kind of." Cass let themself fall backward onto the mattress. "At least I didn’t have to care so much about everything he does."   
  
"Well, you know what they say," said Sokrates, patting Cass’s shoulder. "It is what it is."   
  
Cass frowned. "That doesn’t help me at all."   
  
"But it’s true," Sokrates said.   
  
"Lots of things are true," said Cass. "That doesn’t make them helpful."   
  
"Most true things aren’t helpful," said Sokrates. "Like feelings. And the government."

"I would argue that both of those things can be helpful in certain situations."

"Maybe," said Sokrates. "Except not the government. I don't care for the government."

"I should introduce you to my friend Aria," Cass said. "Or not, because I'm fairly sure it would be complete chaos."

"She's the singer, right?" Cass nodded. "So Mako must be the one who makes sculptures."

"No, that's Maritime," Cass said. "Mako's the one who makes me want to surrender to the cold, unforgiving void of space."

"I see." Sokrates counted on their fingers. "Didn't you have at least four friends? What about that Kesh girl?"

"That's Maxine. You've met her," Cass said. "And I have five friends, including AuDy."

"I don't know," said Sokrates. "The way you're handling this whole Mako situation, I expect that number to drop very soon."

Cass threw a pillow at their head.


	12. like what we used to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a truly excessive amount of research went into choosing cass's birthday

When Mako heard the click of Cass’s key in the lock, it was all he could do to not immediately run to the door. _I’m playing it cool_ , he reminded himself. _Cool and chill and casual._  
  
The second Cass opened the door, Mako caught them in a tight hug. "Don’t ever leave me alone here for that long again," he said. "I almost died."  
  
Cass laughed a little, dropping their bags on the floor to hug him back. "Hi, Mako."  
  
"Hi," Mako said. "Did you miss me?"  
  
Cass pulled away from the hug and looked at him, a strange expression on their face. "You forgot to call."  
  
That was a rather charitable assumption, especially considering the fact that Mako had intentionally avoided contacting them.  
  
"You could’ve called me."  
  
"I tried," said Cass. "It went to voicemail. I left a message."  
  
"I always forget to check those," said Mako. It was actually true; Mako never checked his messages. He’d have to listen to it later to see whether they’d said anything important, or maybe just to hear the sound of their voice.

"Oh," said Cass. "I kind of assumed you were avoiding me because of, uh. You know."

"It's totally fine. I get it," said Mako. "I am ready to move into the future by ignoring that and pretending it never happened."

"Oh." Cass avoided Mako's eyes. "Yeah, okay."

"So how was your break?" Mako said quickly.  
  
"Fine," said Cass. "How was yours?"  
  
"Super boring," said Mako. "AuDy was busy with some ‘project,’ and everyone else went home."  
  
"Project?" Cass walked to their room to unpack, and Mako followed. He continued to talk, laying on the end of their bed as they folded clothes.  
  
"Yeah," said Mako. "They wouldn’t let me see it. I think it’s probably a surprise for my birthday."  
  
"Isn’t your birthday in June?"  
  
"I think so," said Mako. "But I could probably change it if I wanted. Hey, when’s your birthday?"  
  
"We don’t have those," said Cass. "But my name day is July 12, in case you’d like to send me a card or something."  
  
"Send you a card?" Mako said, incredulous. "Am I not invited to your birthday party?"  
  
"We don’t really do the whole cake and party games thing either."  
  
"So you just do nothing for the entire day?"  
  
"A lot of people do, since there’s no school, and a lot of businesses close for the day," said Cass. "But I’m usually busy with the banquet, and-"  
  
"Wait, hold up," said Mako. "Are you saying that nobody has to go to school on their name day or whatever?"  
  
"Of course not. That would be way too complicated," said Cass. "Nobody has to go to school on _my_ name day."  
  
"You’re messing with me, right?"  
  
"Not at all," said Cass. "It’s a national holiday. It's actually pretty embarrassing."  
  
"Jeez," said Mako. "So everyone on the entire planet is, like, forced to celebrate your birthday? Aria would have a field day if she heard about this."  
  
"Don’t worry, she already has," said Cass. "She said she’s going to show up at my next name day banquet with a mech-sized picket sign."  
  
"Nice," said Mako. "Maybe I’ll join her."  
  
"If you’re going to go to all the trouble of traveling to Apostolos, you could at least go to the banquet with me."  
  
"Do they have any good snacks?"  
  
"Of course they do," said Cass. "What else would we do with the empire’s immense wealth?"  
  
"Maybe I’ll make an appearance, then," said Mako. "Would you say it’s a nips out kind of event?"  
  
Cass laughed. "My parents would hate you."  
  
"Parents love me!" Mako protested. "I’ll bring them a nice housewarming gift, like a plant or something."  
  
"Sounds lovely."  
  
"I’ll wear my best plastic T-shirt," Mako continued, "and my good Crocs."  
  
"Is there such a thing?"  
  
"Of course," said Mako. "I take formal events very seriously."  
  
Cass smiled. "I wish I really could bring you with me," they said. "My parents would throw a fit."  
  
"Or I’d win them over with my impeccable manners."  
  
Cass rolled their eyes. "As if you’d ever pass up an opportunity to cause complete and utter chaos."  
  
"You’re right." Mako grinned. "I’d bring Lazer Ted and get him to deejay."  
  
"That sounds truly awful."  
  
"I’d take, like, an entire plate of appetizers and just shoved it into my backpack. Like, canapés or whatever. Just loose in my bag."  
  
"I’d pay to see the looks on my parents’ faces," said Cass. "And my siblings’, for that matter. Sokrates would’ve loved it. They used to do stuff like that all the time when we were kids."  
  
"They’re the cool sibling, right?"  
  
"Neither is my siblings is cool," said Cass. "They’re both huge dorks."  
  
"So it runs in the family?"  
  
"You know, I was going to make you breakfast for dinner, but now-"  
  
"No! I’m sorry, Cass. You’re super cool and great."  
  
"You’re just saying that because you want breakfast foods."

"Well, yeah," said Mako. "I love breakfast foods."

"You don’t deserve breakfast foods."

"Tell you what," said Mako. "If you make me breakfast foods, I’ll come over to your house over break and just fuck the place up."

Cass sighed. "I can’t say no to an offer like that."

 

"I like it kinda soft."

Cass wrinkled their nose. "You want raw bacon?" 

"Not raw," Mako said. "Just kinda floppy."

"Why not just eat ham, then?"

"I like it wavy." Mako stood on the tips of his toes to hook his chin over Cass's shoulder and watch them cook. Unfortunately for Mako, Cass flinched away as soon as he got close, knocking their shoulder into his chin in the process.

"Sorry, Mako," Cass said, wincing. "Are you alright?"

"I'm good." Mako rubbed his chin. "Just a little surprised. Usually you don't mind if I do that."

"It wasn't intentional," said Cass, blushing faintly. "It's just that with what we were talking about earlier, I kinda panicked. I don't want you to be uncomfortable or anything."

Oh. That was not ideal.

Mako had hoped that saying something would make their friendship cool and normal and platonic, but apparently all he'd done was make Cass feel bad. They were just trying to express their beautiful, platonic feelings of friendship, and Mako had to go and misinterpret everything and make them think that he didn't want to be touched. And all because his dumb feelings couldn't handle Cass being so close.

"Don't worry about it," said Mako. "Everything's still just like normal, right?"

But, with Cass giving him such a wide berth, he started to realize just how often they touched. Fingers brushing against hands, heads on shoulders, falling asleep with his head in Cass's lap—wasn't that normal? Wasn't that how they usually were? How they were supposed to be?

Mako sat on one of the arms of the couch, pretending to text. Cass was at the other end of the couch, and the distance between them almost felt tangible. With everything feeling so different, Mako couldn't help but wonder if what "normal" really meant was being together.

 


	13. the road you take and who you take it with

"I’m really glad you’re back," said Mako, leaning over the back of the couch to watch Cass read. "I had to learn how to use a toilet plunger from the Mesh."  
  
Cass sighed and put down their tablet, scooting over so that they and Mako didn't touch. "You’ve never used a toilet plunger before?"  
  
"When would I have used a toilet plunger? I’ve lived at school since I was, like, four," said Mako. Cass opened their mouth to ask about the whole "living at school since he was four" thing, but Mako kept talking. "Anyway, why do you know how to plunge a toilet? Don’t rich people hire toilet assistants to do toilet stuff for them?"  
  
"There’s a household staff, but they’re not there every hour of the day," Cass said. "And you can’t just leave your toilet clogged for extended periods of time. It’s gross."  
  
"What’s even the point of living in a castle mansion if you have to plunge your own toilet?"  
  
"I honestly don’t know."  
  
"So the fancy palace life isn’t all it’s cracked up to be?"  
  
"I don’t know," said Cass. "Honestly, I’d probably just keep living here if I could."  
  
"Why can’t you?"  
  
"Once I finish school, I’ll be expected to go back home," said Cass. "And then I’m stuck there till I die, probably."  
  
"Okay, but you could just, like, not," said Mako. "Once we graduate, we can run off to wherever we want and get another, equally shitty apartment there."  
  
It could have just been a slip of the tongue, but- "We?" Cass repeated.  
  
Mako’s ears turned purple, but he still wore a relaxed smile. "Yeah," he said. "You, me, and the tiniest, shittiest apartment we can find."  
  
"That doesn’t sound half bad," Cass said. If they were being honest, it sounded like a dream come true. Maybe it really was fine. Maybe Mako really had forgotten their mistake.  
  
"Then it’s settled," Mako said. "Right after graduation, you and me are running away to- hey, where do you think we’d go?"  
  
"I don’t know," said Cass. "A planet with an actual sun would be nice."  
  
"September has a sun. You just can’t see it."  
  
"Okay, then. Somewhere with a visible sun."  
  
"And a Space Costco," Mako added. "Ooh! Let’s go to JoyPark! We can go on all the rides!"  
  
Cass frowned. "As much as I’d love to eat overpriced cotton candy on top of my ancestors’ tombs, I might have to pass."  
  
"Oh," said Mako. "Okay, no JoyPark. What about Glimmer? We could get pineapple drinks and wear cool sunglasses."  
  
"That might not be too bad," said Cass. "At least I’d get to swim in real salt water."  
  
"You could teach me!" Mako said, beaming. "And we could swim to the middle of the ocean and go diving for buried treasure."  
  
"You wouldn’t be able to go down that far," said Cass. "The pressure would crush you like a tin can."  
  
"Ouch." Mako climbed over the back of the couch, landing halfway on Cass’s lap. "Hey, what about Weight? I hear Weight’s real nice."  
  
Cass gave Mako a gentle shove, but he only scooted off halfway, so that he was laying on his back with his head in their lap. It was fine. They were still friends, and everything was back to normal.  
  
"I don’t think they’d let you on the surface of the planet," said Cass. "You’d have better luck shooting a boulder into space and hoping an atmosphere forms around it."  
  
Mako huffed. "Man, running away together is harder than I thought."  
  
_Running away together_. It sounded so impossible and romantic, like something from one of those old movies Aria always watched. Cass banished the thought from their mind. It wasn't romantic. It wasn't even a real plan. It was a joke between friends, and Cass was going to keep it that way.  
  
"We could always just keep going," Cass suggested. "You’ve never been off-planet, right? You could go all around the sector. See everything."  
  
"We could live on a spaceship and eat meteors."  
  
"You can’t eat a meteor."  
  
"You could eat a really small one."  
  
"Correction: you shouldn’t eat a meteor."  
  
"Okay, we can just pack some granola bars," Mako said. "Hey, how many granola bars would you need to survive in space? At least three, right?"  
  
"I think you’d get scurvy."  
  
"What if they’re the raisin kind?" said Mako. "Oh, speaking of raisins, can you pilot a spaceship?"  
  
"I can pilot a mech."  
  
"A spaceship is just a big mech, right?"  
  
"AuDy would be furious if they heard you say that."  
  
"Good point. AuDy could pilot our ship." Mako reached up to play with the end of Cass’s braid. "And we could bring Aria for musical accompaniment. Hey, do you think we could get Jacqui on board? ‘Cause I don’t think Aria will wanna come if Jacqui’s not coming."  
  
"This is starting to sound like a full-on road trip," said Cass. "What happened to ‘you, me, and a shitty apartment?’"  
  
"Jeez, Cass," said Mako. "If you want me all to yourself, you can just say so." He winked, and Cass’s cheeks started to feel warm.  
  
Cass prayed to all six Eidolons that they hadn't just ruined everything. "I’m just worried about hypothetical gas prices," they said. "Costs a lot to fill up a ship that big, you know?"  
  
"Nope. I’ve never even been in one." Mako shrugged. "Guess it's just gonna be you and me."

Cass tried to laugh, but it came out sounding humorless and dry. "Yeah. You and me."


	14. two hands

"What are you doing up?"  
  
Mako yawned. "Can’t sleep."  
  
"Me neither," said Cass. They leaned against the kitchen counter, sipping water from a glass. "Is there anything I can do to help?  
  
Of course there was. There were so many things that could help, and Cass might’ve been the only person in the universe capable of doing them. But things were just getting back to normal, and he couldn't ruin that.  
  
Instead, Mako said, "Nah. I think it’s just gonna be one of those nights."  
  
Cass hummed in response. They drank the rest of their water and put the glass in the sink. "I’m going to try to get some sleep now. Goodnight."  
  
"Night, Cass." Mako watched as they started to walk away, his sleep-deprived brain struggling to form any thought other than-  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Cass turned around, eyes half-lidded.  
  
"There actually is something that might help," Mako said, rushing and tripping over his words. "I mean, it usually helps me. I don’t know if it would help you. But, uh. I sleep better when I’m not alone."  
  
To Mako’s complete mortification, Cass just turned around and kept walking away. They disappeared down the hall, then poked their head back around the corner.  
  
"Well?" they said. "Are you coming?"  
  
  
  
Sleeping next to Cass was nice. It was really a shame that he’d been too drunk to really appreciate it last time. This time, Mako made it count. Cass’s bed was just as tiny as his own, which meant that Mako had a perfect excuse to get within spooning distance. Not that they were spooning, but they could’ve, probably.  
  
"Cass?" Mako whispered. "You awake?"  
  
"Yes, I’m awake. Just like when you asked me thirty seconds ago."  
  
"I can’t sleep."  
  
"Maybe you should try not talking."  
  
Mako laid there in silence for a few moments, then turned back to Cass. "It didn’t work. I still can’t sleep."  
  
Cass sighed and rolled over to face him. "Me neither."  
  
"Earlier, I had a nightmare where the apartment was full of bagels, and I tried to find you, but you’d been, like, absorbed by the bagels. And then the guy from those stain remover commercials was there, and he just screamed at me, and then I woke up."  
  
"That sounds… interesting." Cass yawned. "I never remember my dreams."  
  
"I always remember mine," said Mako. "Especially the scary ones."  
  
"Like the one with the bagels?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better," Cass said, "I haven’t been destroyed by bagels and replaced with the guy from the stain remover commercials."  
  
"That’s good," said Mako. "I like you a lot better than the guy from the stain remover commercials."  
  
"Thanks," Cass said flatly. "That means a lot."  
  
Mako pouted. "You could’ve said that you like me better than the guy from the stain remover commercials."  
  
"Of course I like you more than the guy from the stain remover commercials," Cass said. "I would never share an apartment with the guy from the stain remover commercials."  
  
"Aw, Cass," Mako said, snuggling up closer to them. "That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me."  
  
Cass frowned. "No, it’s not. I say lots of nice things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You're just trying to get me to say nice things about you."  
  
"Yep."  
  
To Mako’s surprise, Cass said, "Fine." They began counting on their fingers as they continued, "You usually get your half of the rent in on time. You try to do things even when you’re terrible at them. You stopped wearing shutter shades indoors. That’s three."  
  
"Do you have any that are less mean?" Mako knew he was testing the limits, but the desire to know what Cass really thought of him was almost overwhelming.  
  
"One thing I really like about you is how you don’t keep me up all night with ridiculous questions."  
  
"Cass," Mako said, dragging it out.  
  
"Mako."  
  
"I’ll do some for you if you do some for me."  
  
"I’ll do some if you promise not to do any."  
  
Mako grinned. "Deal."  
  
"Okay." Cass tucked a strand of hair behind their ear, only for it to fall back over their face. "Um, you’re funny sometimes."  
  
"I’m funny all the time."  
  
"You’re not funny right now," said Cass. "Uh... you sort of know my full name."  
  
"I don’t just sort of know it," said Mako. "Cassander Timaeus Berenice. See?"  
  
Cass looked at him, unimpressed. "Do you want me to do this or not?"  
  
"No more interruptions," Mako promised. "You may continue."  
  
"Wow. Thanks," said Cass. "Well, I like how honest you are."  
  
Honest. Yeah.  
  
"I like how you mismatch your socks. I know that’s a weird one, and I’m pretty sure I’ve told you to stop at least once, but it just always kinda makes me smile when I notice."  
  
Oh. That wasn’t what Mako had been expecting at all.  
  
"I like your laugh. You have a good laugh."  
  
Mako hoped it was too dark for Cass to see him blush.  
  
Cass yawned. "I like how you really, actually care about whether I’m happy, and you do all sorts of dumb stuff like taking me to parties or making me watch bad movies or telling really shitty jokes just ‘cause you think it might make me happy."  
  
"I like when you’re happy," Mako said. "I wish I could make you happy all the time."  
  
"I don’t know about all the time, but you make me happy a lot of the time."  
  
"You make me happy, too."  
  
"That’s not true," said Cass. "You’re the one who makes me happier. I’m the one who makes sure you wash your dishes and don’t die of malnutrition."  
  
"It makes me happy that you don’t want me to die of malnutrition."  
  
"It makes me happy that you’re not dead."  
  
"I can’t die now," said Mako. "I have to become immortal. I don’t wanna make you sad."  
  
"I don’t think you could ever make me as sad as… as much sad as you make me feel happy."  
  
"Yeah," said Mako. "You also."  
  
Cass’s eyes began to close, then flickered open again. "You know when we said we should keep living together somewhere after school?" Mako nodded. "We should. For real."  
  
"Are you asking me to run away with you?"  
  
"That makes it sound kinda gooey," Cass said. "But yeah, pretty much."  
  
"You must be really tired."  
  
"I’m not that tired." Cass smiled. "I’ve just been thinking about it for a while."  
  
"Yeah. Me too."  
  
"I’ve been thinking about it," Cass said again. "I’m gonna take you off-planet. I’m gonna show you everything."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"The whole sector, if you want." Cass laughed a little. "The entire galaxy, even."  
  
"I don’t need you to take me everywhere in the galaxy," Mako said, gathering up all his courage.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"No, you’re supposed to ask why."  
  
Cass rolled their eyes. "Why?"  
  
"‘Cause," Mako said, feeling around for Cass’s hand under the covers, "you’re my whole galaxy." He took their hand in his.    
  
Cass burst out laughing. "Did you really say that?"  
  
"You don’t have to make fun of me," Mako said, face flushing. He moved to pull his hand away, but Cass held on.  
  
"I’m not making fun," said Cass, giving Mako’s hand a squeeze. "It was sweet. Really."  
  
Mako hid his face in the crook of Cass’s neck. "You’re just saying that."  
  
"I’m not. You’re my…" Cass trailed off, laughing. "You’re my galaxy, too."  
  
Mako reluctantly lifted his head. "Just so you know, I said that ‘cause I like you."  
  
"I figured." Cass nudged Mako’s leg with their knee. "I like you, too, you know."  
  
"Oh," said Mako. "Like, for real?"  
  
Cass nodded. There was a look in their eyes that was finally starting to make sense to Mako.  
  
"Cass," Mako said. He loved the way their name sounded in that moment, like it was finally his to say.  
  
Mako knew exactly what he wanted then, and it was finally his to want.  
  
"Cass, I really wanna kiss you right now."  
  
"Yeah?" said Cass, looking just as happy and relieved and overwhelmed as Mako felt. He started to respond, but suddenly Cass was even closer, and he couldn’t remember what he was going to say, and then their forehead was resting against his, and then they were kissing him, and he couldn’t remember anything at all.  
  
When Cass pulled away, they were smiling, and Mako was hit with the realization that he would do anything to see that smile every day.  
  
"Mako?" Cass said after a few moments.  
  
"I, uh," Mako said. "Forgot what I was going to say."  
  
Cass smiled even bigger. "I think you were asking me to run away with you."  
  
"Oh," said Mako. "Did you say yes?"  
  
Cass laughed, and Mako did, too, every doubt he’d had evaporating like puddles off the sidewalk after a storm. He felt so light, and his chest was so pleasantly warm, and Cass’s laugh was almost tangible, something he could feel and hold and keep in a jar in case of a bad day.  
  
Mako brushed a loose stand of hair away from Cass's face. Then he leaned in to kiss them again, but a huge yawn escaped his mouth.  
  
Cass laughed again. "Maybe we should try to go to sleep," they said.  
  
"I don’t want to."  
  
"You should," said Cass. "You’re sleepy."  
  
"I know," said Mako. "I just don’t wanna go to sleep yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I know this is silly," said Mako, "but I’m worried I’m gonna wake up and this won’t ever have happened."  
  
"It’s not silly," said Cass. "Okay, it’s a little silly. But that won’t happen." They squeezed his hand. "I promise."  
  
  
  
When Mako woke up, they were still holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first secret samol! thank you so much to the organizers and to everyone who participated. also, a big thanks to @ringingglass for all the cool prompts. i had a tough time choosing between them, but roommate au really called out to me. hope i did it justice!:)
> 
> also @anyone who reads this pls feel free to shout abt counter/weight with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/trestletables) :)


End file.
